Kingdoms At War© TCG Wiki
Welcome to the Kingdoms At War TCG! Teltalis, a once-beautiful land, has been ravaged by civil war. The animals inside Teltalis have each sided with a certain element, and have built kingdoms around that element. Eventually, Teltalis could no longer stand any civil war for fear of total globar annihalation, so each kingdom split away, until there was no more Teltalis, but only nine Kingdoms: Nature, Thunder, Darkness, Air, Water, Fire, Ice, Time and Space. Eventually, the other Kingdoms realized that Space and Time were much too powerful, so they sealed those two kingdoms away using the power of the Spirits. Primer There was once one world called Teltalis. There were no humans in Teltalis, only animals. One of these animals, whose name was sadly lost to history, longed for more than the simple, farmer’s life of the villages. He set out on an adventure, finding the secret buried by the spirits of Teltalis. This secret, once used, gave the animal the ability to manipulate the winds. He used his newfound powers to fly back to the villages, telling the secret of what he had found. Many animals followed in his footsteps, finding the secret as well. Some chose Fire, warming others at night. Some others chose Water, hydrating the crops. There was Lightning, used for defense, and Plant, used for farming, and Ice, which helped beat the summer heat. Everyone used their powers to help each other, and life in Teltalis was wonderful. When two animals married, if they had the same power, their children would inherit it. If they were different (i.e. a Lightning and a Fire) the children would randomly inherit one. Everything was perfect until a weasel found the secret. His name was not known, but we know he was a weasel. He used the secret and chose Darkness. The power consumed him, and he went into hiding, an outcast from Teltalis. Two more creatures, a cat and a fox, chose Time and Space respectively. They say the villagers heard of the cat and fox, and began to seek the powers of Time and Space. The cat and the fox, knowing the destruction that the powers of Time and Space could cause if let into the wrong hands, used the secret to seal themselves away, creating what would later be known as the Time and Space Kingdoms. Without the guiding of the cat and fox, Teltalis fell into chaos. The people began warring with each other over the pettiest of concerns. Much blood was shed. The cat and fox saw this from their Kingdoms, and told the spirits. The spirits used the power of the secret to seal the animals away from each other. They were sealed by element. There was a Fire realm, an Ice realm, and so forth. However, this didn’t work out. The realms needed each other. The Earth realm had the foods that the Air realm needed, and the Ice realm had what the Water realm wanted, et cetera, et cetera. The spirits saw this and created dimensional tunnels that connected the realms. These tunnels were known as Worldgates. Each of the realms appointed a leader to manage trade. These leaders became royalty, kings and queens. Each of the realms then became the Kingdoms of today. The Space and Time Kingdoms were still sealed off, and legend tells that they hid their keys somewhere throughout what remained of Teltalis. I say remained because it was divided into the Kingdoms by war, and wasn’t really whole. And as for the weasel, he created the mysterious Darkness Kingdom, which is another story altogether. You may NOT edit this wiki. I understand this is not how normal wikis work. However, we must have only those people working with SKS to edit the pages. Thank you for your understanding. Latest activity Category:Browse